American Daddy!
by screamxqueen
Summary: Steve Smith gets into a relationship with an liberated black female at his school, who goes by the nickname Coffy. After the meet with Steve's family, Coffy becomes an lust-fueled goal for Steve's father, Stan Smith.
1. Blurb

_"So, you got a girlfriend? What is she really? A blowup doll?", a snorting Roger laughing at his own joke, which was really at the expense of his friend Steve. "For your information, Roger, she's REAL. And she's beautiful, smart, and GODDAMN, she's amazing!", a heated Steve standing stiff as a board, violently shaking with his hands tightened to fists; Steve's knuckles turning pale as his fingernails dig into his flesh— to_ _maintain his restraint from choking his alien friend._

 _"Woah—", still snickering, "I believe you, Steve. I bet she's beautiful, and she will love you till the end of time", Roger whispering lower, and lower as he spoke, his eyes squinting, as he hung his arm around Steve's torso so gently._

 _"Roger, get your hand out of my pants"_


	2. 01

"I don't know Roger, maybe Stan is just getting tired of this marriage—I mean I try my hardest to keep things _fresh,_ and the only response I receive is a _"ugh"_ or _"okay, that's great Francine"._ He doesn't even call me Franny anymore, as if calling me by my nickname is just utter bullshit ... like why bother, right?", a defeated Francine, a weary house-wife of suburban Virgina, is seeking advice over a glass of whiskey with her eccentric alien companion, in the stone quiet kitchen that once held together marital yearning.

 _And it's only 11:36 in the morning._

"Have you ever tried giving him head? Men love getting head — especially from a blonde— _wink_ _wink_ ", a seemingly pleasant laughing Roger nudges Franny to lift her spirits up, but the realization of her failing marriage was all too heavy to bare. She gripped her tissue, trying to think of other methods to win her husband back—just the thought of a wife having to think of ways to win their husband back– _what a crock._

"I tried everything. Just last night, he fell right to sleep while I had his dick in my mouth. I've been wearing silky see-through lingerie, crotch-less panties, latex underwear–no bra–,and nothing seems to peak his interest", Roger placed his cold grey, long fingers onto Francine's back hand, "Oh, Franny, maybe it's him? He seems a bit distracted—he doesn't realize that his wife is trying to break him away from his daily stress" Roger's kind words only went in one ear, and out the other.

"Forget it, Roger. It's me. He's lost all the excitement for me, he sees me as just his wife who he probably wants to axe murder, for being in his face so much. I'm not the spring chicken I use to be when Stan and I first met", tears streamed down her pale cheeks, that fell onto the dinner table's cloth.

"How about I go talk to him?", Roger perked up, maybe to find the problem in the marriage, to fix things; to detach Stan from the black void that has been eating him up for the past months.

Francine looked up from staring down at her lap, her piercing blue eyes had became watery, and soft red. Roger sat up from the teal green chair, and headed to the fridge, taking out ingredients to make a sandwich. Francine kept silent as she watched the psychotic alien go to the cabinet to retrieve the bread, "The way to a guy is a nice homely sandwich", Roger applied the mayonise swiftly, "He'll be here any minute from work, right?" Roger's eyes trailed upward to Francine, who was still gripping her muscus soaked napkin, she nodded gently–as her migraine started to circulate her skull.

"Well, he'll want a nice snack when he comes to his castle", Roger finished the sandwich with Francine still sitting mumble. "Don't worry Franny, he'll come around once we talk man to man", as Roger left the opened ingredients on the floor, having it installed in him that Francine will be cleaning it up—regardless of her distraught mental state, he left for Stan's study.

It has struck 8 o' clock in the night, countless hours of anticipation waiting for her husband to return, but no husband. Francine had locked herself in the bedroom, even in dinner her kids could see her distress.

"Francine, can I come in?", an heavy German accent that belonged to the family's pet goldfish, Klaus, echoed against the wall pavements, but her eardrums were soundproof. "No, Klaus I'm fine", her tone draped over the spoken words as in being suffocated under water soaked blankets; trying to escape but only feeling yourself dying a little more than before.

All she wanted to hear was Stan's deep voice against her skin; before when he use to hold her wrists together with one hand, the tip of his tongue grazing, and circling her hard nipples.

Stan sucking the side of her plush breasts, leaving the marks of his sharp teeth, and saliva.

Just the thought of Stan touching her, which hasn't been done in months, makes Franny quiver. For the past five or six months, Stan has been unattentive, frivolous, angry, quiet, and incurious about their physical love life.

 _"Have I become unattractive?"_

 _"Does_ _he still_ _love me?"_

 _"Have I become boring?"_

Unanswered questions were burning, and oozing through crevices of her brain.

 _"He use to make me look at him in the eye when he would come — home"_


	3. Disclaimer

**_I do not own any rights of American Dad! All rights belong to Seth MacFarlane and his co-creators. This is simply a fan written work based upon the show._**

 ** _This fan-fiction is written based on cartoon reality and realistic reality intertwined—when I mean cartoon reality as in the unrealistic cartoon antics that the characters go through._**


	4. 02

_Dear Daddy Longlegs,_

 _my skin is vulnerable, as if my pores are open, and trying to speak. Speak what? What is my body trying to say? It aches, and I long to be held in your arms once again. You swam in the deepest darkest depths of the ocean to find the perfect gem. Wore your best black suit, navy blue tie, the white shirt that your ex-wife gifted you, who you still call darling; and a pair of shiny black Stacy Adams shoes. The ocean was another world, befriended many creatures._

 _Communicated with fishes, danced with whales, and dined with mermen; as you were searching throughout the seven seas._

 _Until finally, as you were slowly floating deep in the sea, empty grief cloud you - facing the sea floor; a glimmer caught your eye. It was coming from an underwater trench. It kept on shining from the darkness, and it gave off a soft lavender shine. The tinted light was so mesmerizing, it could shine the whole ocean if it wanted- but instead stay hidden._

 _You began to move toward the unknown twinkle, as you were being engulfed into the darkness. Getting closer, and closer to it, your heart began thumping against your chest - have you found it? Has the endless search finally come to it's end? Dear god, you hoped so. At the bottom of the trench, you floated downward with your feet tenderly landing on the caved sea floor causing the sand to expand into the water; as if on land we make the sand fly with our chubby hands._

 _You bent down to the glimmer that was hidden tightly in seaweed, and sharp brown rocks, your wrinkled fingers dug in the intertwined seaweed, and desperately knocked around the rocks - and there. You finally found it. Cracked but lucid perfection. A pink pearl. Out of all the crystals, and diamonds that passed and went, all through your life, you found a tiny small cracked pink pearl. You played with it between your fingertips, letting your skin observe the smoothness, and tinted warmth it radiated. Sudden urge swarmed inside your chest that dropped to your loins - an itch._

 _From your fingertips to your watering mouth - with the salty sea water and your salivating saliva combining - seductively toyed with the the pearl against your pink lips. Gliding, and caressing it against your cheek, and lips. And without any indication of hesitation, started to talk to the pearl with your tongue. In your mouth, the pearl bloomed into a moist, and sweet texture of foreign flesh. As you played with the pearl in it's flourishing state, you began to swim out of the morbid trench, and arise up-shore - with the pearl still in your mouth.  
_

 _The crisp cold air briskly hit your salty skin, and inhaled deeply through your nostrils. Taking in fresh air - liberated air, your lungs opened for the very first time in so long. It's colors changing from deep black to tinted red, and yellow. Freedom. Ever so sweetly, you took the pearl out of your mouth and into your palm, and smiled for you knew you will never be alone anymore._

 _Swam home to keep the pearl all to yourself. Selfishly held it tight in a firm fist, with humanly intent of passion.  
_

 _Sweet daddy longlegs, you took me home. Swept me away to not only have the feelings of a lover, but with the love of a father. Held me, and dressed me; and sometimes kissed my broken creases. For I know, even miles, and miles way from each other - I can still feel you deluge in my thighs._

 _Where are you? Do you still think of me? Does your solitude still haunt you?_

 _You know what I see when I close my eyes? I see clouds, and the stars that faintly luminous our earth. And I see you, I see your eyes, and the stars are your pupils. I see you happy as if for once your happiness doesn't come from the dependence of humans -_

"We're here", a chipper and flubounent voice enthusiastically spoke up from the front seat. I froze, pen in hand, and my ceasing headache that resulted from the spiraling words that I sloppily scribbled on my notebook. My eyes shifted from the notebook that rested on my lap, as I was seated with my legs perked up to support my writing; my loose but sort of stuck to my body, pink tank top, my green baggy army pants, and my black socks. I dropped my blue pen in my black Mark Jacobs bag that was resting beside me, and closed my notebook that holds my written words.

I feel dazed, and disoriented from the car ride, from the airport to here. I looked out the car window that was on my door side, and I saw the familiar red, and white home that I use to spend many summers in as a child. I flipped my caramel blond box-braids out of my way, that was resting on my shoulder, and began putting my belongings back into my purse.

I sloppily tied my braids in a loose scrunchie, that was on my wrist prior. My uncles Greg and Terry, who were sitting in the front, were both getting my luggages out from the trunk. I'm gonna miss Portland, and traveling to Seattle with my friends, but coming back to Langely Falls is going to be a new change of scenery for me.

I slung my bag over my fore-arm, and grabbed my shoes. I'm too lazy to put on my shoes when I get in the house, I'll have to take them off again. I got out of the car, and looked at the house.

It seemed so much bigger when I was younger.

"Coffy, hun, we already got you enrolled in the local high-school, Pearl Bailey High. We need to go school shopping later", uncle Greg spoke as he walked in the house with half of my luggage, with uncle Terry trailing behind him.

"Okay—", suddenly there was a huge bang that irrupted throughout the entire neighborhood, I had to hold my balance, holding onto the car. The whole neighborhood shook like a earthquake broke through. And with that, there was high-pitched screaming coming from the house across the street.

I turned around to see a figure high in sky engulfed in grey smoke, that came from the chimney from the blue and yellow house, and then harshly fell on the lawn. It seemed to be a woman — a pear shaped woman, matter of fact — with burning blonde hair, pink bra that was now burning off, no underwear, and barefooted.

Big feet, if you ask me.

I hid behind the car, just peaking to see what this woman does next. I think the smoke really fucked with her body because as the smoke cleared, it can be seen that her skin is grey. Most likely her skin is grey because of the smoke. But her face can't really be seen due to the hair strands she has left is covering it.

At first, I thought she was dead but then she eventually stood up.

"Stan, I fucked the toaster again!", as she spoke, the woman got up from the ground, and began walking into the home.

She has the most high-pitched voice, but it's like a lower toned Fran Fine voice.

I was in complete shock, still frozen still behind the car, until I heard my uncle, "Those fucking animals. Oh babe, don't forget we have to invite Francine for dinner tonight"—"hun, get away from the car" uncle Greg said from the front door.

Uncle Terry came towards me from the front door as I got up from behind the hood of the car. "Sorry uncle, I was just holding onto the car from that explosion", uncle held my hand and walked me to the house, "Don't worry, hopefully you won't even come across that family, but you'd encounter the mother".

"Why?" as we came into the house, "Because the mother of that family from across the street, is Libby's surrogate mother", completely taken back by that. I knew Libby was a surrogate baby, but the identity of the carrier was always kept hidden.

"Anyway, how's your mother?", uncle Terry and I sat on the couch along with uncle Greg, "She's fine. Enjoying Paris with her trophy husband", I rolled my eyes. "I just want mom and dad to be back together", I looked down at my knees, "all because of Raven", I felt both my uncles being me into a group hug, and it felt nice being engulfed in love; being back in Langley Falls may be a good change.

* * *

The clock just hit 10, and it was dead silent in the neighborhood. The moonlight illuminated throughout my bedroom, intertwining my fingers as I prayed to the deities to help me get through this new change. I kneed down to the floor, letting myself kneel before the moonlight that raged upon me so brightly but yet so dim.

 _Puis-je me reposer dans la lumière gracieuse de la déesse puissante, Diana._

 _(may I rest in the gracious light of the mighty goddess, Diana)_

Perhaps moving to Langley Falls will be better change for my soul to finally heal.

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction is an original piece by me, and all the written works within this chapter and for the story in the future is mine, my imagination. My original creation. If any plagiarism is put into action, the plagiarized work will be reported and deleted by the website itself, and me cursing you out. Thank you for reading._**


	5. 03

The alarm clock was buzzing harshly in the air, and echoing throughout the bedroom. Hazy lucid dreaming as Steve was stirring in his bed, for he was having an wet dream. "Steve! Steve! Wake up! It's time for school!", a thick German accent shouted from the door, there was Klaus, the family's fish—talking fish. Steve slowly opening his eyes, the faint words from Klaus were deafening, while the bass of the alarm clock was banging Steve's ear drums.

"Steve! Steve! Wake up!", slowly Klaus' words were becoming more clear and clearer to Steve's ears. "STEVE, WAKE THE HELL UP, DUDE!", with Klaus practically screaming in his little portable bowl he sits in - he drags himself with his own fins on the floor as he sits in this small bowl filled with water - Klaus dragged himself by the fins to get more closer to Steve's bed-right under the blanket of the bed. Just about to open his mouth to scream again, the bed covers are ripped across the bed; causing Klaus' bowl to tip him over the floor.

"Oh fuck, I'm late!", Steve sprints out of bed, pacing as he rushes out the room and into the bathroom across the hallway. "Oh shit, shit, shit", Steve is staggering all over the bathroom as he snatches his toothbrush off the sink cup, slobs toothpaste on the brush, and proceeds to rip his gums off from his speed.

Quickly, after his tirade in the bathroom, Steve stumbles back in his bedroom to change into his school clothes. Steve was losing his breath, triggering his asthma. Klaus still on the carpeted floor, trying to pick himself - watching Steve kill himself over, because the school bus was near the block at any time. The school bus driver is very strict, and doesn't wait for anybody. If you miss it, you miss it - and will be late for school. Steve already had three lateness.

As Steve finally got his clothes on, dashing for his book-bag that was resting next to his nightstand, but on his way to his nightstand, he knocked Klaus on the floor again with his foot. On his way out the bedroom door, Steve shouted, "Sorry Klaus!", but Klaus took no offense, for he's use to being disregarded by the family. "It's okay, Steve! Have a good day at school!", Klaus spoke with grogginess as he tried to pick himself up, but failed - flopping to the bathroom. Pushing his bowl to the bathroom, before he croaked on the floor.

As Steve was almost close to the staircase, he heard a whiny voice come from the attic, "Steveeeee! Come here!"; with his name being extended annoyingly. Steve rolled his eyes knowing damn well that Roger, his alien companion was seeking attention as usual. "Too early for his nonsense", Steve thought. But, Steve felt obligated, because Steve knew that Roger would annoy him even more later for ignoring him. Steve opened the door to the attic, climbing the stairs - when he reached the top, he just couldn't believe what he saw, and dropped his back-pack on the floor from shock.

In full grotesque display was Roger in an latex cat suit from his bulbous head to toe, wearing black stiletto heels, and on his grey face was smeared makeup. Looked like a drag queen on drugs. Behind Roger was a mattress with an unconscious masked stranger. Completely dressed in an submissive latex body suit, with only breathing holes for the nose, and mouth. But, the hole for the mouth was occupied by a shiny red gag-ball. The poor stranger was tied with rope in classic bondage. Next to this stranger was an watermelon that had a massive black dildo attached to it.

For the rest of the attic, the walls were drenched in green ooze, the floor was covered in semen, and the windows on each side of the attic had dried cum stains. Used filthy sex toys were all over the floor, along with garbage covering Roger's mini-bar. Clothes hanging from the bar sign that read, Roger's Place.

Roger was the worst but vulnerable creature to grace this planet. Earth's gender-fluid, multi-personality, pansexual, fashionable poster child.

"What in the fuck happened in here?", Steve screamed in confusion. "Well ... Steve ... I ...", Roger calmly staggering over his words, trying to find the right words to comprehend the proper explanation for this catastrophe. "Can you help me clean this up?", Roger asked with the most emotionless expression.

"Hell no, Roger! I have to go to school, I'm running late!", Steve steamed away, stomping down the stairs. Just as Steve left, the latex stranger on the mattress was stirring, then started to panic; wiggling like a frantic worm. Roger quickly grabbed the dildo strapped watermelon, "Go back to sleep", and bashed the fruit on the stranger's head - knocking them out.

Steve dashed the stairs to the living room, ready to leave, but was stopped in his tracks to see his bis sister, Hayley, crying on the couch. Sobbing so hard, her entire body was shaking. Steve slowly got close to his sister, but cautiously, sometimes she has snapped on him; shouting at him to mind his own business. It's his sister, he felt it was right to ask her what's wrong, no matter what her reaction is.

"Hayley, what's wrong?", Steve dropped his back-pack on the floor next to the front door, Hayley stiffened when Steve spoke, but quickly she revealed her face which was in even worse shape, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Steve!", her body now fully turned around, reaching to embrace her little brother, Hayley got Steve in a bear hug. "Steve, you will never believe what I found out today!", crying into his shoulder soaking his shirt with snot.

Comforting his sister by caressing her hair, hair strands tangled in her face,"What happened?", Steve asked. "Steve, earlier this morning, I got home around five in the morning, coming back from the Burning Man festival. I was sneaking back in, thinking everybody was asleep. Bu then I saw the kitchen light on, and heard some talking", Hayley struggling to get the words out, while restraining her tears.

Steve rubbing the tears off her cheek with his thumb, "Go on", Steve urged to know what is making his sister tear apart. "I heard talking, and I got curious. So I tip-toed over to the kitchen, and saw that it was dad -", Steve's eyebrow raised in confusion, what was dad doing up at five in the morning? "Steve, dad was talking on the phone, I heard him talk about divorcing mom", Hayley went back to crying.

Steve was hurt, like someone stabbed him in the heart. The biggest blow to hit him, his parents have been through a lot over the years - more on his father's part for his weird antics, but mo saw through that. "Are you sure?", Steve holding Hayley by the shoulders, to look in the eye. His eyebrows intensely furrowed, "Yes Steve, I think he was talking to a lawyer, because dad was asking whoever on the other end about helping him get a divorce", Hayley's head fell on Steve's chest.

He was about to say something, but he heard the screeching noise of tires outside. It was the school bus, there was then a honk; the driver being impatient. "Hayley, I have to go, but don't worry, we're going to figure this out!", with that, Steve gently laid Hayley on the couch, her not saying a word.

Steve quickly grabbed his back-pack, and ran out, slamming the door behind him; making Hayley flinch.

Running to the bus, already seeing the nasty attitude on the driver's face. The school bus door opened, Steve quietly got on the school bus, but when he fully stepped in the bus, the driver rudely closed the door on his back, pulled the lever to drive, but stepped on the gas so hard, that Steve flew. Rolling on the floor all the way to the back of the bus, causing everyone to laugh at him.

"What a fucking loser!" "Weirdo!" "Dumbass!", and other mean insults. Steve picked himself off the floor, but the back seats of the bus is where he usually sits. Two pairs of hands gripped Steve from his underarms, helping him get up. Those two hands belonged to Steve's best friend, Snot. Snot is a nickname, he prefers to be called by that name instead of his real name.

Schmuely Lonstein.

"Thanks man", Steve lowly thanked Snot, but his mannerisms displayed embarrassment. Next to Snot was Steve's other best friend, Barry Robinson, the obese chemically challenged friend, but behind the soft demeanor was a clinically insane mastermind who has to be suppressed with pills. "Hey Steve!", Barry excitedly, and slowly greeted his best friend. "Hey Barry", Steve wearily smiled. The only one missing from the group was Toshi Yoshida. Toshi, just like Barry can be sadistic, and cruel - but keeps it under wraps. Toshi is their Japanese friend, who recently is in Japan visiting family.

"I already want the day to end", Steve complained, his head leaning back in despair. "Come on, dude. It isn't that bad. I have a good feeling something good would come out of this day", Snot patted Steve on the shoulder, but deep inside, Steve didn't believe him.

The bell dinged for lunch time, as students scurried through the hallway. Steve, Snot, and Barry walked through the hall to their lockers, "Hey Steve, wanna come over, and play video games?", Snot asked as all three opened their lockers. Steve, still embarrassed from today's event in the school bus, "Yeah sure", trying to get his mind off some things, not only the incident in the bus this morning, but also, what's happening with his parents. Divorce.

Just as Steve was putting his books, and bag in his locker, he saw from the corner of his eye that Snot, and Barry were in complete shock - in a daze. "What's up with you two?", Steve asked. The only reaction he got was both Barry, and Snot lifting their fingers pointing behind him, with the words "Oh my god", from Snot's mouth.

At first, Steve was flinching because he thought one of his bullies were behind him, but nothing happened. Quickly he turned, Snot and Barry still starring. Steve turned around to face whatever was shocking his friends. Suddenly, Steve's heart stopped in his chest. His palms became moist, and clammy. Steve was in utter disbelief.

At the end of the hallway was an unfamiliar figure, within the crowd Steve saw the most alluring face. It felt time has slowed down, seeing this beautiful creature's bountiful body bounce with grace, and fierceness walking down the hall. She had smooth caramel skin, with his advance lenses Steve can see she has stormy grey eyes. Luscious juicy bubble lips that glossed with shimmer. Creamy shiny honey blonde hair that was bouncy, and loose. Her eyes covered in black eyeshadow.

As she walked her ankle-long black pleated Maxi skirt flowed that showed the shape of long curved legs, a black tank-top that was covered in a zipped studded leather biker jacket, black boots, and jeweled down with a Christian Lacroix gold necklace,pentagram necklace, and spiked dog collar. On her fingers were various skull, and pentagram ring - many on each finger. Nails long, shiny, pointy in black. Carrying a black bag with tons of buttons of rock bands. This stranger was the most intense goth to be seen.

This new creature got closer, and closer to Steve, and his friends; and they're not the only ones who she got attention from. Walking past students, heads just kept turning, and turning. Jocks, geeks, nerds, drama kids, cheerleaders - various students in complete shock, and quick to the whispering. Many guys gawking at her, especially the jocks.

As she got closer, it can be seen that she has a hoop piercing on the left side of her nose.

Steve felt his heart stop in his chest, and felt such intense emotions soar through his veins. "Who is she?", Steve asked, trying to catch his breath. "Oh that's the new girl, she just moved here. She's new to town, I heard she moved here about two days ago, and she's totally goth. Totally hardcore, she hangs with only the goths. Her name is Coffy. You spell it C-O-F-F-Y. She takes the advanced classes, she's like really smart. But, what do I know?', spoke from an unknown blonde guy, who laughed pretentiously then just disappeared. Who the guys have no clue about, but whenever they want to know about a student, he always there.

As the unknown high-school gossiper left, Coffy was now even closer, "Act cool! Act cool!", Barry started to panic. The trio scrambled awkwardly to pose cool, thinking that the new girl was just walking past them, but actually, she stopped five lockers away from Steve, and proceeded to encode her combination lock. As she stood there trying to open her locker, Steve couldn't help but smell her scent. The guys hid behind their locker doors, but actually peaking to see Pearl Bailey High's new girl.

Steve closed his eyes, and deeply inhaled her scent: sage, and vanilla lavender. Snot, and Barry did the same, sniffing the natural aura of the new girl; her energy is strong. Almost fell back because it was such an incredible powerful inhale. All three hanging onto each other, and moaning happily. Their happy moment was interrupted when the sound of a locker being slammed closed. Quickly composed themselves, and closed their lockers. As they turned around simultaneously, the new girl started to walk away, but as she was walking past the trio, she glanced at them from the corner of her eye - all three weirdly half-smiling or making gasping noises. Her eyes trailed away, and disappeared in the crowd like a mysterious shadow.

Steve, and his friends fell silent. As the hallway cleared, stiffened by what just happened. Barry broke the silence, "What the fuck just happened?", Barry squeaked in his childish voice echoing. "She just looked us", Snot turning to Steve, "She just fricken' looked at us!". Barry and Snot began to jump, and spazz that the new goth girl looked at them. Steve was stiff. Steve regaining his heart, he felt his heart was taken out of his chest. Steve never felt this kind of way even with his past girlfriend, Debbie.

With Debbie it was the first love, no doubt. But not intensely with this new girl, Coffy. Steve couldn't get her name out of hid head.

 _Coffy, Coffy, Coffy. Sweet Coffy._

"Steve, dude come on! Let's get to lunch, we might see her again!", Snot pulling a lost-minded Steve, Barry trailing behind them, "Lunch! Lunch!".

The boys get to lunch, and the first thing they try to do is spot the new girl. Barry on the other hand is gawking at the food, "Barry go get some lunch, and meet us at our usual table", Snot patted Barry on the back. With no hesitation, Barry excitedly sprinted, "Okay!", with his lovable kiddish voice. Snot and Steve quickly scan the cafeteria side by side like glue - Steve more determined to find Coffy, as his teenage boy hormones started to kick in overdrive.

"I found her!", Snot quietly whispered to Steve. Steve's face quickly snapped in Snot's direction. Coincidentally, next to their usual table were the goths, and among the goths was the new girl, Coffy. Steve, and Snot sped-walked to their eating table but casually sat down, next to each other, their backs facing the goth table. Barry finally got the table, talking about how good the food is. Steve kept having to hush him, so he can clearly eavesdrop on the goth clique.

Waiting to hear her voice, "I bet her voice sounds like thousands of angels singing", Snot whispered to Steve. A smile crept on Steve's face, just thinking about how she sounds is making Steve cream in his pants.

"Pandora, you're coming to my gig, right?", there it was. Steve's eyes widened, his mouth gaped open. Coffy's voice was an low angelic whisper like he heard music for the very first time. "Oh Steve, did you hear that?", Snot wiggling happily in his seat. "Uh-huh", Steve was stuck, for he can only just keep saying _'uh-huh'._

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world", Pandora replied with a emotionless mono-toned voice, but truly there was happiness behind it.

The bell ringed meaning lunch period is over, and classes are starting again. The goths began to departure from their tables, as very clique did so. Just as Coffy got up from the table, a pink flyer fell from the table. Steve and Snot noticed this, but kept quiet till the goths were gone. When all student-body emptied out the cafeteria, Snot and Steve dove on the floor for the pink flyer, wrestled for who gets to keep it.

Barry walked to them, and easily picked both by the collars - as Barry held them in the air. Steve, and Snot fought like sissies. Barely hitting each other like girls, waving with their hands. Like girls in the playground. Barry looked down on the ground, and saw the pink flyer. While the other two fought, Barry dropped them on the floor like sacks of potatoes. Barry bent down to pick up the flyer. "Lookey!", Barry cheerfully said.

"It's mine!", simultaneously Steve and Snot shouted. Barry held his hand in the air, with a coy childish smile on his face, his eyes in the distance. "Mine!", Steve screamed, as he jumped high enough to grab the flyer out of Barry's hands. "Gotcha'!" Snot stomped his foot in frustration.

"What does it say?!", Snot asked desperately. "It reads: "SCUM FUCKERS. All ages show. Opening at 8PM. Admission is ten dollars - it's tonight!", Steve said excitedly. The trio began jumping like awkward geeks. As they jumped with joy in the empty cafeteria, something in the flyer made Steve stop.

"Dude, what's wrong?", Snot asked concerned. "There's something else", Steve said lowly. "What?", Barry asked. "It says: goth attire required.", Steve's eyes looked up at his friends.

"Where in the fuck are we going to get goth clothing?!", Snot hollered with defeat.


	6. WARNING

_**DISCLAIMER: Once again, this story contains violent bullying, drug abuse, and pedophilia. I do not condone nor support pedophilia, violence, and substance abuse in anyway. This is a fictional written work that demonstrates the outcomes of these toxic crimes, and how it's affects cause turmoil in one's life. Being an individual who has endured sex abuse, bullying, and addiction — my understanding on this is always hundred percent sympathetic, and accurate. For anyone reading my story, who has endured these turmoils, please know that I'm here for you, and would never disrespect nor romanticize our struggles.**_

 _ **Much love, and respect.**_


End file.
